Espio and Silver adventure
by SinnerOfTheEast13
Summary: With the Chaotix disbanded Espio starts his life over from scratch, Silver stuck in this time must adapt to it and start fresh, after a recommendation from friends the two decide to temporarily live together splitting the rent/bills until they can take off on their own. With their new jobs at Home Depot life's going to be pretty boring from now on...or will it.
1. The Meeting

WARNING: Don't read unless you're really bored.

Silver slowly walks up to a small apartment complex in the rural area of Soleanna.

"Well this is the place." Silver sighs. Silver walks up to room 301 rings the doorbell to find that it is broken.

"hmmm" Silver mutters and gives 3 knocks on the door. Almost instantly someone answers the door.

"Well" says a purple figure at the door "You must be Silver"

"And you're Espio?" Silver confirms.

"Yeah well welcome I heard from our friends that your looking for a place to stay and your willing to split the bills rent etc?" Espio asks.

"Yeah I'm kind of stuck here so I have to adjust to these times." says Silver

"Well we start our jobs at Home Depot tomorrow." Espio sighs. "Umm, come on in."

Silver steps inside and sees a pile of shit on the couch. "What the hell!" Silver yells in disgust.

"Oh you'll have to excuse Charmy he gets really scared when the cookie monster comes out in sesame street." Espio explains.

"Wait what who's Charmy?" Silver asks in confusion.

"He's THAT THING blocking the kitchen." Espio explains

"Wait you never said anything about some roommate!" says Silver.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting it to be here either, I left that thing in a free baby pet box and it somehow managed to track me back here." Espio says while nudging Charmy to wake up.

Charmy yawns really loud while scratching his belly.

"Oh wow you're that gullible weirdo that totally got his butt whooped by Shadow!" Charmy says

"Charmy!" yells Espio.

"I was talking to you Espio." says Charmy.

"You shouldn't t-wait what?" Espio says.

"Oh wow check out his hair." says Charmy "It's SO much cooler than Espio's."

"OW!" yells Silver as Charmy plucks his hair.

"I'm so putting this in my sticker collection." says Charmy.

"You'll have to excuse my little friend here he's been acting a little more weird recently now that Vector kicked us out." Espio explains.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't left yet." Espio exclaims.

"Well I don't have that many options." Silver says. "And who's Vector? I think I remember seeing him at Sonic's birthday party."

"We can talk about this tomorrow we best get some rest now." Espio says.

"Why?" asks Silver.

"We work the night shift this week." Espio explains.

"We got you a sleeping bag that you can use until that new mattress comes in, your room's on the far left." Espio explains.

Something tells me I'm really going to hate myself for going through with this Silver thinks to himself.

_Well thanks for bearing with me, since I suck at telling stories, I kind of have an idea as to where the story should go, though I may change as I go, I'm trying to add some comedy elements but they are just executed horribly and randomly placed._


	2. Memories

"Damn it! I can't sleep!", Silver rolls in his sleeping bag.

Note: for this section Italics is Silver thinking.

_But why? Why does it have to be this way?_

(In this world Sonic 06 was remembered by Silver don't ask how and I have not played the Rivals games so this is the first time Espio meets Silver but Rivals did happen just in a different way.)

Flashback(Sonic's party)

"Hey!" Silver shouts at Blaze.

"Who are you?" Blaze asks.

"Don't yo-Oh uh no one special." Silver responds.

"Oh your Sonic's friend right? Well nice to meet you" Blaze smiles.

"Uhh sure." Silver walks away as Blaze goes to honor Sonic for his victory and give him his birthday present.

_She really doesn't remember anything, all of it everything we've been the through. All these memories WHY? Why can't I get these out of my mind? I mean this isn't real, Solaris was destroyed and none of it happened, right? Blaze she was putting a front with me right now, all that time, that trust, knowing everything about her, that bond we shared, she knew me more than I knew myself. Even though we were we were bound by fate only for the purpose of defeating Iblis there was still something else to it. She was my only source of happiness and now...it's completely meaningless! She was my only friend, Hell she was everything in that life._

Silver slowly walks towards an open grass area, well I better leave now, there's nothing for me here.

!

_What the-where's my time machine? Damn I was sleeping when I got transported to this time! What am I going to do?_

Silver keeps walking and is disrupted by loud gobbling, he turns to see.

"NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM." Vector gobbles a bit of everything from the table.

"Damn it Vector if you keep eating like that you'll get diabetes!" Espio shouts.

"YEAH and you'll get all fat and yucky, Vanilla is totally going to leave you for someone else, she's still has time ya know." Charmy squeaks.

"Aw shut up you two, Free food is FREE food." Vectors yells

"Quick Charmy stuff your pockets with these" Vectors demands

"Eww no I'll get sauce all over my jacket, this is so NOT cool, right Espio?" Charmy glances

(Espio is in the action of stuffing a snack pack in his pocket)

Cough* Cough* "Why yes, honor is the true path of the ninja, Vector should be very ashamed for such a thought!" Espio says while striking a pose.

"Aw Damn ,BELCH, woo." Vector says "All right boys let's head back I've got some serious news to tell ya."

"AWW but Vector we want to stay for the CAKE." Charmy complains.

"I'll buy ya one later." Vector sighs

"With what money?" Espio asks.

Silence

"Listen guys let's just go back." Vector says

_Those guys are pretty odd, I wonder if I should just stay here I really can't do anything right now._

Silver sees Blaze praising Sonic.

_I'm just going to leave I'm not needed here._

"Hey you!" a voice says

Silver turns around to see a red guy.

"Umm yeah?" Silver asks

"You like you don't have a place to go." "I'm Knuckels" says Knuckles

"How did you know?" asks Silver

"Let's just say I'm experienced." " I can set you up with a place here, hell you can crash at my master shrine until we can work something out."

"But why?" asks Silver

"A friend of Sonic's is a friend of mine." says Knuckles.

"I guess." says Silver.

End of flashback.

_And that's how I got here._

_Blaze._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_NO!_

_NO!_

_IT'S NOT REAL SILVER! IT NEVER HAPPENED!_

_IT'S FAKE SILVER! COMPLETELY MEANINGLESS! GET OVER IT!_

Silver makes a fist and pounds the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Silver yells.

"SHUT THE F*** UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Says a voice from a top floor

_What?_

Silver looks at a clock in his room

It's midnight.

Silver stands up and looks out the window and sees the city cloaked in darkness.

Flashback to chapter 1

"We work the night shift this week."

End of flashback.

"Hmm that's right."

"This is my life from now on." Silver says to himself.

_I HAVE TO FORGET. THIS IS HOW THIINGS ARE NOW, THERE'S NO GOING BACK. IT'S FOR THE BETTER._

Silver still half convincing himself goes to the living room.

_Maybe this work will get my mind off of things._

Espio is in the living room against the wall with his arms crossed eyes closed and opens them when Silver enters the room.

"You're ready for work?" says Espio

"Yeah." says Silver

Espio nods and then says "We begin in an hour."

Note:End of section with italics as Silver's thinking.

_Well thanks for reading I hope it wasn't **TOO** bad, I'm still trying to add comedy elements but my execution still isn't good. I hope this isn't too choppy to follow. I still have ideas as to where the story should go more soon._


	3. Work

_Little note: In chapter 1 Charmy talks about Silver being gullible and getting his ass kicked by Shadow, Charmy does not know about Sonic 06, it was basically me poking fun at how Espio in Sonic Heroes was also deceived into the adventure and also got his ass handed to him by Shadow in Sonic Heroes, I guess I should have cleared that up earlier. Well on to the story._

"Well this is the place right?" asks Silver

"Yeah, be prepared for 6 hours of a pain in the ass." Espio sighs.

They walk inside Home Depot.

They walk into the office to see a Big purple cat.

"Oh youw the new guys woorite? Says the purple cat.

"I'm Big what's your name?" Ribbit says the frog on his shoulder. "And this is fwoggy."

Espio quickly starts trying to hold in his laughter.

_Oh man I hope this guy doesn't remember me. _Espio thinks.

Espio clears his throat "I'-I'm pfft I'm EsPiO." _One must stay calm it is an act of courtesy. _Espio thinks

_Why is Espio spazzing out like that? _Silver thinks

"Well I'm Silver it's nice to meet you Big what can we do for you?" Silver asks.

"Wewll youwr task is to unpack and move evewything inta place, and you Espio you awe in charge of security you will watch the secuwity camewa's fiwst and then take over guarding the door." Big explains

They both nod and are told where to go.

Note: Italics is Silver's thinking for this section.

_Moving boxes huh? This SURE is taking my mind off of things._

_Well just put this over here open this, put that over there._

_Hmm this is so tedious and I have to do this for 6 hours?_

_Well at least it's not putting too much strain on my telekinesis._

A while later Silver hears a rustling sound.

_Hm_

Silver turns back to see a small silhouette fading at the door.

Quickly blinking Silver just thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him.

4 hours pass by

_Looks like I've gotten quite a bit done and it's time for my break._

Silver goes into the center section of the building

_Restroom, restroom, restroom, where are you rest room. I really need wash off my face._

Silver sees Big going down a staircase.

_I knew should have asked beforehand, but oh well._

_Silver slowly follows._

Before Silver enters the staircase he hears a bit yelling.

A dark voice yells "YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT!" Big replies with "But, But I can't I could never do something like that." "NO YOU ARE GOI-."

At that moment Silver accidentally bumps into a metal mop making a loud banging noise when it falls on the ground, thus instant silence.

Silver quickly runs down to see what was happening.

When he gets there he only sees Big facing him.

_What? I could have sworn he was talking with someone._

"Question Silvew?" Big asks

"Umm you wouldn't happen to know where the restrooms are would you?" Silver asks

_He's the manager for goodness sake Silver, Am I really this stupid?_

"Umm I don't know." Big says "Maybe Espio knows!"

Silver in disbelief replies with "Oh umm yeah I'll ask him."

_By now Espio should be guarding the front door. Business isn't as slow as I thought it be at this hour._

End of section with Italics as Silver's thoughts.

Start of section with Italics as Epsio's thoughts

_Break time._

_So this is life from now on. If only Vector had told us sooner we could have at least had time to prepare._

_And I have to care for Charmy now, this is something I can't accomplish, Over time Charmy became bearable hell even enjoyable to have as company, He would mostly give attention to and bother Vector, I really don't know how he does it. With all my Ninja training and years of shaping myself into a calm and collective individual I just can't do it, I really can't keep my cool with Charmy around and now having him around ALL the time, no, just no I'll go insane. He should have stayed in that free pet box._

_Someone's behind me._

Espio quickly turns around.

"Hey Espio you wouldn't happen to know where the restrooms are." Says Silver.

_Oh it's him. Looking for a bathroom right? Wouldn't the most logical step be to ask the manager?_

"No why don't you ask the manager?" Espio says

"Well he doesn't know." Silver says

_hehe_

"Not surprising." Espio responds

_Hmm now that I think about it I believe I might have seen one over at the north end of the building._

"You know what I think I might have seen something on that end of the building."

"Thanks." Says Silver as he heads over to the other side.

_Not a bad guy. He seems like someone I can get along with maybe even enjoy the company of. We'll see if he can replace Vector in good time. Speaking of replacing Vector if I'm lucky maybe Charmy will bother him more than me. _

_Damn like that will ever happen._

_I don't blame you Vector we all have our paths to follow._

_Hmm 5 minutes and my break is over._

End of section with italics as Espio thinking start of section with Italics as Silver's thinking.

Silver walks over to the north end of Home Depot.

_There it is!_

Silver opens the door and walks in

_Holy Crap!_

_It smells like something died in here!_

_I'll just wash up really fast._

Silver walks up to the sink.

Before he can even turn it on.

_Ughh I can't take the smell!_

_I'll pass out if I stay here any longer._

Silver quickly runs out and starts gasping for air.

Cough* Cough* "What do people eat nowadays." Silver says "Damn I almost puked in there."

_Hm it's time for me to get back to work._

When Silver is halfway there Big catches up to him.

"Hey Silvew! I found the bathroom." "It's over there!"

_Oh it was..._

"Thanks now I know." Silver says "Well I'm going back to work."

Big nods and leaves him to his business.

Note: End of section with italics being Silver's thoughts.

2 hours later

"Well thanks for the work." Silver says.

"You have my gratitude." says Espio.

"You guys did a good job! You will be back in just a few days." Big says

"You got it." Silver says

"M-hm." Espio agrees

Silver and Espio walk out and start going home.

"So how was your first day of work?" Espio asks

"Not bad. You?" Silver responds

"Same." Espio replies

_Well thanks for reading this far, you must be really bored if you have. I hope to add more comedy elements to this and I'm hoping to execute them more properly. I have quite a few Ideas as to where the story should go, let's hope it stays somewhat interesting._


End file.
